


Magnificent Centuries

by classof201625798



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Historical, Background Relationships, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Differences in Biology, First Time, Kid Wanda Maximoff, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Skinny Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Top Steve Rogers, all omegas wear dresses, old fashioned values
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classof201625798/pseuds/classof201625798
Summary: Love can really conquer all





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Steve/Bucky fic. Please be gentle ^0^  
> As a Latina, my family watches a lot of tela- novelas, so this was inspired by one of the many that I've watched. This story has always been in my head I just needed the right characters to portray it and behold when I joined the marvel fandom I found the perfect characters with Steve and Bucky. this is going to be at least 20 chapters or less I don't know yet. If people like it I'll do more, so fingers crossed. Anyway, thank you for listening to me ramble, enjoy the story <3 
> 
>  
> 
> Heres the link if anyone wants to learn more about the series:"https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Muhte%C5%9Fem_Y%C3%BCzy%C4%B1l

“Take a shot in three…two…one…NOW!”

“Shit, I missed!” The blond beta rolled his eyes. This imbecile couldn’t shoot to save his life.

“Yeah, No shit…You’re just a bad shot Rogers”

All the alpha could do was swear under his breath. “Hardy Har Har Clint, very funny”

“Cut the man some slack, he is the one trying to teach you after all” came a voice from behind him.

“What the…Sam? How many times do I have to tell you to stop sneaking up on me”

“Apparently not enough ‘cause I keep doing it” he quipped back

“You’re such a riot”

They glared at each other before bellowing over with laughter. Out of all the stupid things he’d done in life the only good thing was befriending Sam.

_The day he met Sam was when he knew why he was put on this earth for. He was playing hide and seek with his mother when he saw a child getting beaten. He couldn’t just stand there and watch, so he immediately stepped in between them._

_“I order you to stop!!!” he commanded the guard. The guard couldn’t believe his luck first he had to discipline some slave now he had to deal with the runt of a prince. “But your highness, he was stepping out of line. I was simply correcting his error.” “_

_"I don’t care he’s my…BROTHER!!!” Wow. Brother, he’d always wanted a brother._

_“Brother? That’s preposterous!”_

_“No, it’s not. And you should know that hurting a member of the royal family can result in death!” He couldn’t believe what he was saying, but he couldn’t stop now._ _“So, I order you to release him!!!”_

_“As you wish your highness.” The guard hissed out before striding away_

_“Are you ok?” he asked as he knelt to assess the child’s injury_

_“Why did you do that?” the child meekly asked_

_“Because you’re my brother.” he stated_

_“Brother? But we don’t even look alike?”_

_“That doesn’t matter. All that matters is that we’re in this together now. Me and you till the end of the line. Ok?”_

_The smile that blossomed on the kids’ face was all the answer he needed._

Since then the both of them were inseparable. Both grew up like Steve said they would, as brothers. Both experienced life’s’ up and downs. Sam was there when his mother passed away and when he lost Peggy and his newborn son. After losing what he thought was the only love of his life he fell into a depression and started to train and fight to get stronger than what he was before. Eventually, he accomplished his goal but not before he had a breakdown. He felt like he had no purpose in life and pondered why he was here. Before he could any further with his thoughts; Sam once again, like he had done multiple times before setting him straight reminding him that he had a daughter and that he couldn’t let her down. He honestly didn’t know what he would do without Sam. He truly was his brother.

Right as he was about to ask where Clint was a voice shouted: “If you two could stop gazing into each other’s eyes you would see a trio of men approaching us.”

“Shut up Clint, we weren’t…Wait are you up in the tree again?”

“No, I’m right in front of you, Yes I’m up in the tree again! Who do you think I ‘am?”

“A bird”

“Nice one Sam”

“Can the both of you stop yapping for a second. Didn’t you hear what I said?”

“Yeah, you’re right. Sorry Clint”

“Everyone to your battle stances!” the alpha ordered.

“What do you think they want Cap?” Sam whispered

“Hopefully nothing but be prepared to fight.”

As the trio approached them a million thoughts ran through the alphas head. What did he do this time? He hadn’t done anything reckless in the past three days, which was a personal record for him. So, what did these men want? Did his father want him to take a concubine again? How many times did he have to tell him he was over with his matchmaking. He couldn’t do it again, especially after Peggy. His mind kept racing until a voice shook him out of his stupor.

“At ease Gentlemen, I bring news from the campaign.” the tallest of the trio spoke.

“You couldn’t have just wait for us at the palace?” Clint shouted as he dropped down from the tree and proceeded to snatch the scroll from the messenger.

“Be careful Steve, I don’t like the vibe of this.” Clint whispered as he handed the scroll to the alpha.

“Me neither, but that’s why I have the two of you. Stand guard.” He whispered back.

As he began to unravel the scroll the words that appeared were words that he never thought he would see:

_On the evening of March 30th, shortly after his evening prayer, King Joseph closed his eyes for the last time. He is now in the presence of many great kings. His name will in infamy. As per the royal decree, His one and heir Steven Grant Rogers will now ascend the throne and lead us into the future. ALL HAIL THE NEW KING STEVEN ROGERS!!!_

He was now the king. Him a king. He was now not only responsible for millions of people, but now he had to live up to his father’s name. The look on his face must have been of shock because suddenly, he saw Sam waving his hand in front of his face.

“Earth to Steve, Earth to Steve. Are you ok?”

“I’m the new king.”

“What?”

“I’m the king”

Everyone then dropped to one knee and shouted: “Long live his majesty, Steven Grant Rogers!”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“Hey Bucky, Hey!!!”

“Shh, not now Becca”

“C’ mon Bucky, C’mon, C’mon, C’ mon”

“Be quiet Becca can’t you see that dad is in the middle of a sermon?”

“I know but this is important. Close your eyes and open your hands.”

He looked at her a scowl. The last time he trusted her she put a big, old fat toad in his hands which almost made him faint. So yeah, he was naturally wary, sue him.

“Ok fine, But so help me God if you do what you did last time I swear I’m going to…”

“Be quiet and open your eyes”

As he looked down, he released a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. There in his palm was what looked to be a necklace. As he inspected it further, he saw that the chain was cheap string, but the pendant caused him to lightly gasp. The pendant was none other than a sapphire that appeared to be crafted into an oval.

“Where did you find this?” he whispered softly

“Well, you know how I like to explore?”

“Yeah?”

“ Well, I was looking for fairies, when I spotted a small cave. So naturally I decided to crawl inside and that’s when I saw them. The whole cavern was covered from head to toe with those little blue crystals, so I decided to take some home and make you a necklace because you know, you deserve it.”

“Becca, I don’t know what to say?”

“Well, for one you could say thank you?”

“Thank you!” For a ten-year-old, she sure had a moth on her.

“Can you put it on me?”

“Sure thing big bro”

Just as she finished tying the knot and both were going in for a hug, the doors burst open revealing a frightened beta screaming “The raiders are here!!! Arm yourselves! Get ready for…” before he was abruptly cut off by someone slicing his throat. That was when panic ensued. He went to grab his sister but found nothing but air. He frantically looked around for her when he heard what sounded to be someone gurgling in their own blood. He turned around to find his father being stabbed repeatedly by a sword.

“PAPA!!!”

As he went to go tend to him, he heard a scream followed by a thump. He forced himself to turn around only to find his mothers lifeless body lying on the floor with a gash on her throat. Too many things were happening all at once, and all he knew was that he had to find his sister. As he ran out of the church he was met with chaos. Omegas were being rounded up like cattle, dead bodies littered the paths and children were hovering over their parents’ bodies crying. He had to find his sister.

“Becca, Becca, where are you?” he cried out

“Over here Bucky! Help me please!” came a shout.

He followed her voice as his life depended on it. Eventually, he found her hiding under a wagon. The moment he saw her he enveloped her in a hug.

“Thank God you’re ok!” he whispered breathing in her scent

“I’m scared Bucky” she whispered

“I know me too, but we have to go. Stay close to me alright?

“Ok”

He picked her up and started to run. As he ran, he tripped over a body causing them to fall to the ground. Once he came to his senses, he found her standing over a body.

“Goddamit Becca, what do you think you’re doing? Stop before you get yourself…”

KA-POW

At that moment time seemed to stop. It was as if he was moving through some type of jelly and all he could do was sit back and watch with horror as his sister’s body dropped to the ground. Before he could process what happened a pair of hands hoisted him up and threw him into a wagon full of weeping omegas.

“What are you doing let go of me!!! I need to see my sister! Let go…”

All the omegas gasped as the air rang with the sound of someone getting slapped. With tears running down his face Bucky looked up and found himself face to face with a brute alpha. The alpha looked at him with disgust and sneered. “All omegas from here on out are the property of Shield Empire. Rejoice for you are saved!!!” As he uttered those last words Bucky was sure his life was over.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

He woke up to someone slapping him across the face.

“Wake up omega, Chow time!” the same alpha from yesterday growled out.

“I would rather die than eat your dirty food!!!” he screamed as spit in his face.

]“You insolent little bitch!” the alpha growled as he lunged at him only to wrap his hands around his throat

“Let go of me! I’ll kill you” he roared

“Say that again bitch!”

Before he could rebuke him, he was punched in the stomach and fell to the floor.

“How many times do we have to teach you this lesson? You’re property now and property doesn’t fight back.”

“I’m no one’s property!!! I’d rather die than be considered property!” he cried tears falling down his face.

“You crazy little bitch! Only the king decides whether you live or die.”

More tears fell down his face as his body was racked with sobs. This couldn’t be happening to him! Did God want him to suffer? Was this payment for his sins? He didn’t know anymore, he just wanted to die.

“Tie him up to the frame. No food or water until we arrive.” the alpha ordered

“You can’t do that to him!” one of the omegas cried.

“I can’t can I? How about you take his place?” the alpha sneered backed

Her response died on her tongue as she looked away

“Until we reach the palace no one is to talk or help him. If you do, you’ll be punished. Do I make myself clear?”

All the omegas nodded in union.

“…assassins!”

“Who are the assassins bitch?"

“All of you are assassins!!!” he whimpered out

“You really don’t learn, do you?"

More sobs shook his body as he screamed manically “What more can happen to me? I lost my father, mother, and sister. All my loved ones are dead! Now I’m being branded as a slave! What more can you do? Kill me there’s nothing left for me!!!”

The alpha sighed “Gag him.”

As the other alphas held him down all he could think about was how he wanted to die. It wasn’t until they gagged him that his lost his resistance. That night he cried himself to sleep thinking about his family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long x_X

The moment he stepped into the palace he was knocked over by a small mass of force that proceeded to tackle him.

“Daddy!!!”

Of course, it was Wanda. She had such a personality on her just like her mother.

“Hey, Princess! How was your day?”

“It was awesome me and auntie Nat played dollies all day long!”

“And it was exhausting” came a sigh.

He turned his head to see the red-headed beta walking towards them with a knowing smile on her face.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost Rogers, what’s eating you?”

“Um…”

She took his cue. She then went down on her knees to look Wanda in the eye.

“Why don’t you go to your daddy’s room? He has something important to tell me. But don’t worry its nothing bad ok?” she said with a smile

For a four-year-old, she could already understand when adults were lying. She could easily see through them but didn’t voice it. But none the less, she went not before turning around to look her father in the eye and say: “Don’t worry daddy, you’ll be a great king.”

He let out a laugh. She always had a way with words and not a day went by without any surprises from her.

“Thank you, princess. I’ll meet you in my room for lunch ok?” he said before enveloping her into a hug and whispering “I love so much”

“I love you more!” she said with a kiss to his cheek, and then proceeded to skip away.

“She can see right through you can’t she?” came a voice from his right

“I should expect it by now but a part of me still believes she’s still the innocent little girl I know.”

 A silence settled between them. Mutually knowing what the other wanted to say. After years of knowing each other, it became second nature for them.

As he was about to speak she beat him to it “Don’t worry Steve you’ll be a great king”

“How do you know I won’t mess up or worse hurt people?” he whispered

“C’ mon Steve I know you well enough that you would rather be the one who gets hurt than have anyone else suffer. You’re too self- sacrificial.”

“But…

“Look at me” she said with such force that he had no choice but to meet her gaze.

She had the most beautiful emerald eyes but hidden beneath it was a force that no one wanted to reckon with.

“You are by far the kindest, compassionate and loving person that I’ve ever met and that’s saying something and not to mention a self-sacrificial idiot.”

“Gee thanks, Nat.”

“Cut the bullshit Rogers and give me a hug”

Not a moment later they enveloped each other in a hug and stayed like that for several minutes. Her scent had always managed to soothe him whenever he was upset probably because she smelt the most like his mother. Strong yet nurturing. They finally pulled apart when he remembered that Wanda was waiting for him.

“I better go before Wanda wonders where I ‘am”

“Make sure you do; she probably thinks there’s something going on between us.”

“She thinks that of any beta or omega that I interact with.”

“Even Sam and Clint?”

“Haha, very funny. She just misses having a mother figure.”

“There are plenty of mother figures in the harem pick anyone out” she said with a wink

“You know better than anyone that I try to avoid going there as much as possible.” He said with a sigh before realization settled in “Don’t tell me you’re trying to set me up again?” he looked at her with accusing eyes

“I was but the way you’re looking at me right now makes me second guess it.”

“Natasha really?”

“C’ mon Steve I know there’s someone out there for you. You just gotta look.”

“Nat, you know since Peggy that I don’t…”

“I know that you loved her Steve but sometimes you gotta move on. God knows that Wanda needs you to.”

“Yeah, you’re right I guess…”

“Look, today a new arrival of omegas are coming in. By tomorrow they’ll be ready. The least you can do is look around and see if someone catches your eye ok?

“Nat…”

“For me, please?

“Fine but only because you asked so nicely” he said with a smirk.

“There’s the Steve I know!” she smiled before scurrying away to harem not before calling over her shoulder “Who knows you may even find the love of your life.”

“I doubt that, but it doesn’t hurt to dream right?”

“Atta’ boy. See you soon!”

“Bye Natasha”

As he walked to his room he kept replaying the conversation they had ‘ _Love of my life? As if._ He accepted a long time ago that he was just going to live out the rest of life by himself. Not entirely by himself since he had a daughter and friends but romantically speaking. He was ok with that; it wasn’t like he needed anyone else. When he needed a good lay he just went to the harem. So yeah, he was ok. He just needed to complete his promise to Natasha and be done with it. Besides he already got all the love he needed from Wanda

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“Look at all the new omegas!” one of the concubines snickered out as they watched the new group of omegas march in.

“They’ll never amount to anything. At best they will be servants.” another chimed in

The trip to the palace had been exhausting for everyone, especially for Bucky. He continued to fight tooth and nail. He was physically and emotionally exhausted. He didn’t know how much more he could take.

“All right ladies form a line. I don’t have all day!” a red-headed beta ordered

She walked up to every one of them picking out the ones she deemed worthy enough to be concubines.

“The ones I select are to be branded and sent to the baths for medical inspections. We don’t want the king getting any diseases.”

As soon as heard the word branded ice settled in his stomach.

“What do you mean branded!?” he screamed

Natasha sighed. She really didn’t have time to deal with unruly omegas. Steve owed her big time.

She walked up to him looked him in the eyes and sighed. “All omegas are to be branded to represent their loyalty to the king and empire. That way if anyone were to capture you-you would be able to be returned.”

“This is bullshit! You don’t have the right to do that to me!”

This omega was beginning to get on her nerves. The captains from the ship warned her about this one so she guessed she should’ve expected it beforehand.

“You’re the property of the empire now. We have every right to do what we please with you.” she spat out

“Who do you think…” was all he could say before he was backhanded by her.

“Take this one to the baths as well” she ordered as she walked away with the other omegas in tow. With that said two beta guards came for him and hooked an arm under his armpits and dragged him to the baths. No matter how much he screamed and kicked they didn’t let him go. He was unceremoniously dropped on the floor once they reached their destination.

“All right girls, each and every one of you is to go through the doctor and then be branded. No funny business ok? Ok!”

As each omega went through the process of being inspected and branding he was silently having a panic attack. There was no way he was going to go through with this, he would rather die than go through this but before he could make an attempt to run two burly alphas tackled him to ground as the doctor began her inspection. He thought he was going to die from humiliation as the doctor spread his legs and poked and prodded his hole. One he was deemed clean and a virgin he was sent to a beta caressing a branding iron as he met his gaze all he saw was ice and hatred. It made him stop dead in his tracks.

“Please don’t do this!” he pleaded as he started to cry hysterically

The beta stepped closer to him and just as he was about to beg he was met with the scorching pain of his skin being melted. He could smell the putrid scent of his flesh burning. He tried to scream but all that came out was silence. There on his left arm was a symbol that looked like a star inside multiple circles. A continuous stream of tears fell as his last resolve finally broke.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

As they marched back to harem they were sent to a raised platform covered with curtains and inside were rows of beds.

“All right girls, this is where you will live from here on out. Beside your bed, you will find a dress. New clothing will be assigned tomorrow. As of right now, you are to go to bed!” the redhead spat out

“What do you mean dresses?!” he hissed out.

“All omegas are to wear dresses. It is the law.” she deadpanned back

“But I’m a guy!!”

“Male or female doesn’t matter all omegas are to wear dresses because that how thing are done around here!” she gritted out

She marched over to him and took him aside.

“Look you may have come here as a slave but if you behave yourself you will not always be a slave. Shut your mouth, educate and behave yourself and you will prosper. All omegas await to be called by the king. If you satisfy the king and give him a child you will be the Kings' favorite concubine and you will live in paradise. But its all up to you. Make the right choice.” And with that, she walked away leaving him to stand there contemplating.

He clutched his sisters necklace as he tried to go to sleep. Right as he was about to drift off he felt someone caressing his face. He sat up and looked around only to find himself all alone. When he looked ahead he saw three figures standing behind the curtains.

“Mama?”

Slowly he walked up to them and found his family smiling at him. He raced to each of them and gave them a hug. Upon further inspection, he found that their injuries were healed.

“Your injuries are healed. I too want to die. There is so much pain and sorrow here. Please don’t leave me alone.”

“James my sweet little boy, you can’t come with us. You have to stay here and avenge us. You must live and accomplish great things. Become powerful. If you do we will find peace.”

“I lost all of you, don’t leave me. I’m not strong enough.”

“I know you can do it. My son can do anything” his fathers’ calm voice came

As he started to cry he found himself all alone once again

“Wake up! Wake up!”

With a startle, he jumped up and found the omegas hovering over him with concern etched on their faces. As he looked down he found his hand bleeding around the amulet.

“My family came to help me.” was all he said

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“As of today, your education begins. Every day you will go to school and learn to good, beautiful and smart concubines. If you do as I say this palace will become a paradise, if not it will be hell.” the beta he learned was named Natasha boomed.

She walked straight toward him met his gaze and said: “Did you comprehend what I just said?”

“Yes, ma’am. I understand”

She looked at him with a relived smile.

“All right girls let go to the classroom for the first lesson.”

As they formed a line he happened a chance looking up and found a balcony full of gossiping concubines looking at his group with disgust.

“That up there is the floor of the favorites” a voice to his right came.

“What’s a favorite?”

“If the king takes a liking to you that’s where you will live. But only those who are astute and behave themselves.”

He glanced up there again and waved his hand, but no one returned the favor. With that, they marched off to their lesson. As they left the harem they were quickly stopped by a guard that shouted “Attention, His Majesty King Steven Rogers”

“Everyone bow down your heads! And don’t look up until the king is gone.” Natasha hissed out.

As he bowed his head he managed to sneak a glance of the king. He was tall, strong, handsome and an alpha. With newfound courage, he lifted his head and called out “King Steven Rogers!”

That stopped the king in his tracks. He turned around and met his gaze. He started to walk over to him and once he was face to face with him Bucky sighed and proceeded to fall over only to have the king catch him in his arms.

As blue met mercury he uttered words that would change his life forever.

“Stevie”

And with that, his body went limp.

“Natasha!!!”

“Oh God, Steve I’m so sorry that wasn’t supposed to happen” she squeaked

“It's alright just make sure he’s ok” he muttered back

As the servants took the omega away for once in his life Steve was left speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long on this chapter we went on vacation and the stupid hotel had no wifi >0<  
> But I managed to write this so yay!!! Please be kind since this is the first time I'm writing porn. Without further ado enjoy ^o^

He woke up to smell of perfume under his nose which caused him to sneeze. He opened his eyes to see Natasha hovering over him with a pissed off look on her face.

“Didn’t I tell you to never lift your head when the king passes by. Plus, you speak his name and lets’ not forget the icing on the cake you faint on him?!” she shrieked “When we come back from our lesson you will be punished.”

One of the omegas that had been with him since they were captured sat beside him and kept a rag over his head looking concerned.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” he asked.

“I’m fine. That wasn’t too much was it?”

“You didn’t do that on purpose did you?” he squeaked

“Don’t worry I’ll teach how to do it later” he said with a wink.

At the lessons, they were taught how to bow properly, clean, cook and the ways to please an alpha. His mind drifted on and off. All he could think about was the way those kind blue eyes bore into his soul. He had never had any relationships before, so he didn’t know the first thing about things like this. Sure, there were a few betas and alphas that caught his interest, but he never had he felt this spark of attraction. It was making him feel things he never felt before. He knew that he shouldn’t be diving headfirst into this, but he couldn’t stop himself. Those cobalt eyes were going to be the death of him.

That night at dinner they were separated into groups, the favorites were on one side while his group was on the other.

“Look at her!” one of the omegas whispered.

“Look at that beautiful omega!”

As he turned to look at her all he saw was that she was blond and petite.

“I’ve seen prettier ones” he mumbled

“I heard that she’s the king favorite and goes to his room every night.”

“Does that mean they sleep together?”

“Of course!”

“What did you think the king was a virgin?” another omega interjected

“No, I…” he started

“You didn’t hear it from me, but the kings previous favorite died during childbirth. And ever since then he has been heartbroken.” another interrupted  

“How did you know that?”

“I just listen to what the maids talk about.” she shrugged.

“The point is, you shouldn’t get your hopes up when it comes to him. There’s no way you’re gonna get close to him. Besides who would want a skinny twig like you?” she snickered

“I’m going to bed.” He mumbled.

“Aww, you made the poor thing sad” laughed another girl.

He would not cry in front of those girls. He had to be strong.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Listen to what I’m saying, Steve!”

“I ‘am listening Natasha, but I’m not having a party in celebration of my coronation.”

“C’ mon stop being so uptight about it.”

 He sighed. Ever since news of him becoming king spread throughout the empire people have been pestering him to throw a celebration. He was never really one for parties, for even as a child he was always forced to go resulting in him hiding behind his mother.  As he grew older he had to go to more parties and had to play nice with everyone. Though he is grateful for parties because if he hadn’t attended his 18th birthday party he wouldn’t have met Peggy. If he really thought about it he was in need of having some fun. So, having one little party shouldn’t be that bad, right? Right.

“Ok, I yield.”

“Finally, you won’t regret it, Rogers!”

“But only a small party. Not a big one. Just do it in the imperial hall.”

“I’m on it! By tonight it should be ready.” she said with a thumbs up.

“And no surprises!”

“I wouldn’t dream of it” she said with a smirk

Before he could give back a retort he was alone and heard the distant sound of footsteps running. God, he hoped he hadn’t made a mistake.

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

“SAM!!!”

As the beta turned around he was met with the sight of his girlfriend looking oddly happy.

“What did you do this time?” he said as he raised an eyebrow.

“Oh nothing, just convincing our good friend to have a small party in honor of his new title" she said with a shrug

“He actually agreed to that!?”

“It took some convincing, but overall he said it was ok. Though he said no surprises” she said with a smirk

He knew that look, it always meant trouble. God, he loved her. “What do you have planned?” he said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“All right ladies form a single file line! Quick, quick, quick!”

_Not again_ he thought. Life in the harem moved way too fast for him. He was used to the slow-paced life he had in the village and now he had to adjust himself. It was too much for him sometimes, but he had no choice to accept his fate. He would be a slave forever.

As he was in his own world he didn’t hear his name being called. “…ames”

“JAMES!!!”

“Wha…?”

“Didn’t you hear your name being called or were you too caught up in that little head of yours?”

“I’m sorry ma’am”

“That’s what I like to hear. As I was saying, go to the line with the other girls.” she barked as she pointed to a line full of other girls. As he took his place he wondered if he messed up again. He was getting a lot better when it came to his behavior, probably because he was so resigned to himself. He really did want his family to find peace, but he didn’t know what he could do to help them. So why does it matter anyway?

“All right girls, you are the few that I’ve selected to entertain the king in the imperial hall tonight. The seven of you will dance for him and if you’re lucky and he drops the purple handkerchief beside you, you have the pleasure of spending the night with him. Understood?”

As the others nodded all he could think about was that he had a chance to see the king again. He finally had his chance and hopefully, he could make the most of it. They spent the afternoon learning new dance moves and how to behave in front of the king. As night finally arrived they were told to get themselves ready. Each girl helped each other with their hair and makeup and as for him, he was left alone to figure it out by himself. He managed to put not poke his eye out as he put on a black waxy substance on his eyelids. As for his hair, it was naturally wavy so all he had to do was brush it. He also managed to snag a bottle of perfume from one of the girls. When they were presented with their dresses he was surprised at the quality of the fabric. It was a bright blood red and was the finest silk he ever had the chance of feeling. As he finished he looked in the mirror and had to admit that he looked pretty good. The dress outlined his curves and butt and the little bit of cleavage it seemed all omegas had for reasons he didn’t know. Once they were all finished they were led to a room that was overflowing with music and the aroma of food.

He suddenly got cold feet. What if he messed up his dance routine? What if he made a fool out of himself and became the laughingstock of the palace? As he went through all the scenarios in his head he felt a hand atop his shoulder which made him jump. He turned to see Natasha with a kind smile on her face that he had never seen before.

“You’ll do great.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he sat on the throne chatting with Sam the music abruptly stopped. Just as he was about to ask what happened when an enticing scent stopped him dead in his tracks. His head turned sharply to the entrance only to find seven concubines entering.

  _God dammit Natasha._

He was about to tell them to get out when the music started again. He didn’t want to be rude, so he let them dance. One by one they took turns showing off their moves then proceeded to synchronize together. When the music stopped they all fell to the floor on their knees. He thought it was over but to his surprise and everyone else’s the omega clad in red got up from the floor, proceeded to look him in the eye and started to dance. He thought he had all the surprises out of the way but once again he was shocked to find that the omega that was dancing for him was the same one that had fainted in his arms. He felt his mouth go dry.

The omega swiftly made his way to the front of the group and stood directly in front of him. He turned his back to him and started to sway his body back and forth, when he turned around he put his hands in front of him and made a motion of pulling Steve toward him. Suddenly he dropped to the floor and scooted on his butt and proceeded to turn his whole body around. As he slowly got up from the floor, Steve’s hand mechanically searched out the handkerchief and pulled to him clutching it for dear life. Adding fuel to the flame the omega ran his hands up and down his body and started to move his hips in an act of rousing Steve up even more. The omega finally finished his dance as he dropped down to the floor and kneeled beside him. Without even thinking about it Steve threw the handkerchief at him, as the omega scooped it up he could swear he saw a smirk on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bucky couldn’t believe what he just did. He had no idea that he had the courage to attempt doing something that audacious. All he knew was that he finally had his chance with Steve.

“James!”

He turned around to see Natasha with a scowl on her face. _Does she ever smile or was she born that way?_

“James don’t think for a second that I didn’t see what you were doing. Do you think I didn’t see how you were dancing to seduce him? Enough with this game of playing the naïve omega.”

“But…”

“I don’t want to hear your excuse. The main thing we have to focus on is preparing you for the king.”

“I’m meeting him tonight?” he squeaked

“Yes, he will be waiting for you in his chambers. So, let's not waste any more time. Chop Chop!”

He was unceremoniously dragged to the baths where the servants made an effort to scrub every nook and cranny of his body. He wondered how many more times he was going to be touched by strangers. He didn’t want anyone except Steve to touch him from now on, hopefully, it would come true. Once he was finished with his bath they hastily got him dressed and groomed for the second time tonight. This time they put more makeup and perfume on him. And for the first time, they put jewelry on him. They gave him a beautiful pearl necklace which he was hesitant to put on because that would mean he would have to take off his sisters necklace. Reluctantly he took it off and put the other necklace on hoping for the best. As they finished putting his outfit together Natasha stood in front of him and gave him a lecture.

“Tonight, you must be educated, respectful and satisfy the king. There are a great number of omegas who wish to be in your place. Today fate was on your side but don’t be delusional to think it will always be like this. If you make the king happy he will give you gifts. A nice perk huh?"

They gave him five minutes to himself so he could mentally prepare himself. He used those five minutes to silently pray. He prayed to have a successful night and to hopefully make the king like him. He also prayed to his family so that they could guide and bless him.

As they walked to his chambers Natasha schooled him once again on how to behave in front of the king.

“You will keep your head down and immediately go on your knees to kiss his robe. It is forbidden to talk loudly at him or laugh. But most of all you must be respectful!”

“I know how to behave myself” he mumbled

“I’m just making sure, but knowing how you were before I had to make sure.”

As they kept walking he felt another panic attack come on. _Not now he was so close!_

“Hey look at me” she ordered

As he looked at her for the second time he saw again kindness in those eyes.

“Don’t worry, calm yourself. You’ll do fine”

As he nodded he noticed that they were finally at the doors of the kings' chamber.

“Good luck.”

XXXXXXXXXXX

Steve couldn’t stop pacing the room as he kept thinking about how to get out of this situation. He couldn’t believe what he had gotten himself into. He had promised himself that he would not take any more concubines. But the way that omega danced sparked something deep within him. He could not get the way the omega looked at him out of his head. Those silver eyes made him feel things he hadn’t felt since Peggy. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his door opening and closing. With his back turned to the door he felt a presence behind him. He braced himself and turned around to find the omega clothed in a white silk dress. The omega stepped towards him with his head bowed and immediately dropped to his knees and took his robe, kissed it and brought it to his head in act of respect. He reached down and took his chin in his hand and slowly brought him back up. He saw that the omega hesitated before looking him in the eye. A beautiful blush spread across his face as he made eye contact with Steve. Steve couldn’t help but smile at that. He slowly raised his hand to stroke his face and put some stray strands of hair back in its place. Just as he was about to go in for a kiss the omega fainted in his arms again. **_Shit._** He then carried the omega in his arms and placed him in his bed. Just as he was placed in the bed the omega opened his eyes and stared at him.

“Steve”

“I’m going to get a doctor.” he said as he proceeded to get off the bed but before he could two hands shot out to grab his shirt.

“N-No, please. Don’t leave me. I’m sorry I was just overwhelmed; I’ve been waiting for this.” he whispered

As he looked down at him he could see the determination in his eyes. For someone so small he could see a fire within. He always had a thing for brunettes with a fighting spirit. As he leaned down and stroked his face he was met with a kiss as the omega leaned up to clasp his lips against his. It was so forceful that teeth clashed against teeth. This was going too fast.

“Hey- Hey look at me” he ordered as the omega tried to catch his lips again.

“Don’t stop…p-please” he whimpered

“Ok, OK but we’ll go at my pace. Understood?”

The omega nodded hastily.

“If we're going to do this I have to at least know your name.”

“…ames”

“What was that?”

“James…but I like being called Bucky”

“Ok Bucky” he said as he smiled down at him

As he sat back on his haunches all Bucky could do was stare as he took in the sculpted body that was before him. It was if the Gods had sculpted him themselves. Every muscle was perfection itself. It took everything within him not to whimper at the sight. He then realized that he was still fully clothed, with shaking hands he started to slip off the gown but before he could go any further a voice stopped him.

“Here let me do it” he said with a kind voice

As he let him undress him his heart was beating out of his chest. _Was he really go to do this? Yes, he was!_ He had never felt this much desire for someone. It was overwhelming him. As he was laid down he felt Steve’s’ eyes on him which made squirm. He instinctively covered himself with his hands thinking that there was something wrong with him. As he was about to ask if there was anything wrong Steve uttered words never would have thought anyone would say to him.

“Beautiful”

 That caused a whole blush to envelop his whole body and couldn’t help the gasp that slipped out. Steve immediately took his hands and laid them on his back. He felt his breath stop as Steve settled in between his legs.

“We’re going to do this slow ok?”

He could only nod as he felt Steve capture his lips again. This time he let himself relax. As they kept kissing he felt Steve’s hand go to his chest and take a nipple in between his fingers and rub it which caused him to moan and arch off the bed. As the feeling left him he realized what he had done and brought his hands to cover his face in mortification. Steve let out a laugh.

“It’s not funny” he mumbled.

“Yes, it is. It’s normal for your body to react like that ok?”

He still refused to bring his hands down but Steve being the patient lover he is let him calm himself calm down before taking his hands and kissing them.

“Don’t be afraid to let out any noises. Remember it’s just you and me here. No one else ok?

That caused him to sneak a peek between his fingers and look him in the eyes and could see the sincerity in them. He shakily brought his hands to rest on Steve’s back again and nodded.

“I’m glad we’re on the same page” he smiled

With that he started to caress his whole body, fingers dipping in every crevice of his body. It was the most intimate thing he ever felt. His lips eventually found Steve’s again. They kissed for what seemed like hours but was really only a few minutes. A moan caught in his throat as Steve’s hand found his cock. As a male omega his member was tiny compared to an alpha’s but none the less was pleasurable to be touched. As he let Steve stroke him he felt Steve’s other hand travel to his hole which caused him to jump.

“Shh baby I’ve got you. I’ll be gentle. I promise”

He saw Steve reach over the bed and look for something. He let out a small triumphant noise as he found what he was looking for. He brought over a small vial of oil and started to cover his fingers with it.

“We’re going to go slow. No rushing, no matter how eager you are understood?”

“Yes sir” he breathed

With consent given he brought one of his fingers to his hole and started to circle around it and started to slowly push it in. As his finger breached him he let out a small gasp. It was a foreign feeling that took some getting used to but as he added more fingers and started to explore it started to feel pleasurable. As he let himself relax into it he immediately let out a squeal as he felt intense pleasure wash over him.

“I guess I found your sweet spot huh?”

As Steve continued his ministrations he couldn’t stop the moans and whimpers that flowed out. He had never felt this much pleasure before. He felt himself getting lost to it. He whimpered as he suddenly felt it stop.

“It’s ok baby. It’s just that you’re ready”

Ready? Oh…Oh.

He could only stare as he watched Steve slick himself up. He was so big. How was he going to fit inside him? As thoughts raced in his head he felt Steve place the head of his cock at his entrance.

“I’ll be gentle I promise” he smiled as he cupped his cheek

He braced himself as he felt Steve push in. Inch by inch he fed himself inside him until he bottomed out. They both paused a moment to catch their breaths. It hurt so much but as Steve leaned down to kiss him he felt it all disappear. That was when Steve started to thrust his hips slowly in and out. He knew that he didn’t want to hurt him as it was his first time but as it started to feel pleasurable he wanted more. He immediately locked his legs around his hips.

“More…please” he whimpered

“I can’t baby, it’s your first time. I don’t want to hurt you”

“You won’t. I trust you…please”

As he uttered those words Steve felt his resolve wear thin. He promised himself he would take it slowly knowing it was Bucky’s first time. But hearing those little whimpers and moans escape his lips made him lose control.

“Only if it’s what you want” he started

“Yes please more than anything!”

“Ok, but at any time you feel uncomfortable you tell me. Understand?”

“Yes Steve, yes!”

All of a sudden he felt himself being pushed up the bed with a powerful thrust.

“Uh…AHHH”

It was so intense that he felt his body shake with every thrust. It was better than what he had imagined. He could get hooked on this feeling. As thrust after thrust racked his body he immediately remembered about his cock. He was so engrossed in the pleasure that he forgot about it. It didn’t matter anymore he could just come on Steve’s cock alone. It seemed that Steve remembered about his member too because he reached for it. He swatted his hand away and leaned in to whisper “I wanna come on your cock”

“Fuck!”

That caused his thrusts to sporadically stop before he started to piston his hips. He could only cling to Steve as his body was raked with ecstasy. Suddenly he felt something snap inside him as he was felt wave after wave of pleasure envelop him. No words came out of his mouth as he came, screaming silently in ecstasy. He unconsciously tightened his walls around Steve which was the final straw that pushed him over the edge. He buried his head in his shoulder as he groaned releasing wave after wave of his potent seed into his fertile body. It was the most erotic thing he had ever felt and had no problem dying like this. As they both finally caught their breaths they looked in each other’s eyes and saw raw love in there. They both immediately went in for a kiss and smiled into each other’s mouth. As Steve pulled out he laid them on their sides and brushed his hair aside to place a kiss behind his ear.

“Goodnight love” he whispered

“Goodnight Stevie” he sighed back.

Wrapped up in his kings' arm he slept peacefully for the first time since being here.


End file.
